Legolas's chibi adventure
by LadyPegasus
Summary: Legolas as a chibi! KAWAII! Thurandil and three-year-old Legolas go on a adventure across ME *sucky summary, i know*
1. Legolas's little prank

Lady Pegasus: Well, I'm back again with a spur of the moment fanficcy about every bodies favorite elf-muffin as a chibi!!! I hate the way everybody perceives Therandil as an insensitive jerk. This story sees him in a different light.  
  
Therandil: Finally! A story where I'm not an idiot!  
  
Legs: Yeah! My Ada isn't mean!  
  
Krysta: Okay, okay, let's get started.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own my computer and my imagination. And my Muse says I don't even own that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Therandil of Mirkwood was talking with the Head Council about a matter of great importance, whether or not weapons should be allowed in the city limits when. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"  
  
And in came a little, three-year-old Elven child toddling in running as fast as his little legs could carry him and promptly hid behind the great, stern-looking king.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?! IM GOING TO STARVE HIM, GIVE HIM TO THE SPIDERS, SEND HIM TO LOTHLORIEN, AND THEN HEAL HIM DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" And in came yelling the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Prince Nimrosel.  
  
The king sighed. "What did he do this time?" The little boy crawled up in Therandil's lap, got comfortable, and proceeded to suck his thumb while falling asleep.  
  
Nimrosel sighed in defeat. "It's nothing. He just put honey in my hair. Again." And then he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
King Therandil looked down lovingly at the tiny princeling sleeping in his lap. "All right Nimrosel. I need a break from work anyway." And at that the Council representative started to sputter. "But King Therandil, there is so much to do!"  
  
Therandil's eyes got a scary calm that signified him as his worst. "And that is supposed to stop me from spending time with my son?" Nimrosel knew that when his father got like that, there was no stopping him. The Elven ring of power on his father's finger started to glow and seemed to be saying, 'you go Thery!'  
  
The Council member seemed to get nervous. "I-I didn't mean that my king, I mean, I'll take care of everything." Nimrosel gave a thanking look at his father.  
  
Therandil smiled, picked up Legolas, and carried him to the stables. Little did Nimrosel know that he wouldn't see either of them for quite some time.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Pegasus: There done! Please review pretty please! If I don't get at least 5 I won't continue. And for those of you waiting for chapter 2 of Sesshomeru's Love and Bakura's cooking experience will just have to wait a little longer. Please R&R! 


	2. PLEASE HELP ME PEOPLE!

YamiPegasus: Listen people, especially the 'Canon Police'  
  
LadyPegasus: *ahem* don't flame us, please. We ask this just to make us feel better. It is not very nice to flame people. And I am very, very sorry about the spelling ok? And it is MY fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want. In this story Thranduil has a ring of power, ok day?  
  
YamiPegasus: Now, for the reviewers.  
  
Tenshimanda: Thank you for being nice in saying the correct spelling of Thranduil, I was really getting annoyed at everyone flaming me just because I spelled his name wrong, jees. Here's your next chappie!  
  
Juda: I think this is cute too. You are one of the few people that didn't flame me. *Ungh* I do NOT take flames well.  
  
Trickssi0: So it's inaccurate, I don't care, it is a fanfic, it doesn't have to be accurate. *hugs floppy* we donts like flamies do we. precious.  
  
Feanen: Thank you for the compliment.  
  
Thunder: THANK YOU! At least somebody liked my story.  
  
A-Rivendale-Commoner: I FEEL SOOO LOVED!  
  
Echo Druid: I loooove your fics! You are not a bad author. In matter of fact, you're my favorite reviewer!  
  
Canon Police: You could have told me NICELY how Thranduil's name was spelled, jeesh. And this is a fanfiction. FAN=an ardent admirer FICTION= Definition1: something invented by the imagination or feigned Definition2: an invented story  
  
Fanfiction is a world where people can write out their fantasies of the LOTR characters, and who appointed you the protectors of LOTR? The cast have something to say to you:  
  
Aragorn: I can say this pretty simply; you are all idiots.  
  
Frodo: I have to agree with Aragorn here.  
  
Sam: Retards.  
  
Pippin + Merry: *currently chugging ale*  
  
Others: Riiight.  
  
Gimli: *sharpening axe*  
  
Gandalf: Really, we've looked at your profile and you haven't even written any fics yourself! If you're going to flame people, at least write a story yourselves.  
  
Evil dudes: You're even more idiotic and moronic than we are.  
  
Legolas: I think the others have said everything that has needed to be said here.  
  
YamiPegasus: Thanks for all the people that reviewed. And a special message to the 'Canon Police' from the 'Fellowship of the Insane'. "Go kiss Gimli's ass."  
  
LadyPegasus: We still haven't gotten through the evil writers block, we even used some plastic explosives and a nuclear bomb we stole from Iraq but it still didn't work! ~.~  
  
YamiPegasus: EVIL WRITERS BLOCK OF DOOOOOOM!  
  
LadyPegasus: *blush* we forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. If I did, Legolas would be dating Haldir and Boromir wouldn't die. But they aren't, so I don't own it. Characters: Thank God. YamiPegasus: But we will once we take over the world!!!  
  
LadyPegasus: We need your advice on this. Should Thranduil get hurt and lose the ring of Mirkwood to the enemy? We're not sure anymore.  
  
YamiPegasus: Also, should Thranduil be paired up with Elrond? I need a vote people.  
  
LadyPegasus: We would do a vote for who Legolas should be paired up with, but he's only 5. oh well. Please people, we're stuck. Give us your ideas and we'll try to integrate them together. We also got banned from the computer the day after we put up this story and only got back on it today. So please bear with us.  
  
YamiPegasus: that's it for the author's notes. Hopefully there will be no more, but we are really desperate. Please give us ideas! 


End file.
